ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Misc (.hack//LINK -Chrono Link-)
Misc Content which was contained Post-Content, New Game Plus Content, and Benefits Data transfer content ''for all-three episodes of '.hack//LINK -Chrono Link-, including new bonuses which can be obtained in certain circumstances, and new bonuses story cutscene which were never even added in the base game which available in Chrono Link. '''New Game+ Content Carry Over * Key Items * All items and equipment. * Skill trigger * Sub-Story Mission * Costumes Features * Additional cutscenes * A few additional equipment. * Health Drink 10x, Restorative Drop 5x, and Revival Drop 3x. * Additional New Forums and BBS. * New Key Items. * Additional 3 Costumes. * Additional new bosses. Not Carry Over * Game Difficulty (Player Can re-decide) * Material Items. Post-Game Content Revision * Critical Mode and Safety Mode unlocked. * A new story unlocked, you can now travel into .hack//Liminality and .hack//Legend of Twilight timeline. * Additional new lost ground dungeon: The Hidden Forbidden Boulevard. * Brand-new quest and Rumor Broker Quest. * Brand-new challenge area: The Calamity of Judgement * New Superboss, such As: ** One Sin: Omegalord Dragon ** Witcher of Darkness ** Ultimate Skeith -Terror of Death- Terror * Critical Mode and Safety Mode unlocked. * A new sub-story mission unlocked, you can now travel into .hack//Alcor, .hack//Cell, .hack//GnU, and .hack//G.U.+ timeline. * Brand new unlocked hidden area: Hidden Forbidden Sea (The ColCo Island). * Brand-new quest and Rumor Broker Quest. * Brand new rank Arena challenge in Lumina Cloth City, including a new super boss and challengers in high difficulties. * New Superboss, such as: ** Time CODEX ** One Sin: The Hammer of Punishment, Helgo. ** 9 Schicksal Data Boss. ** AIDA "The Ultimate" Countdown Ending A * Critical Mode and Safety Mode unlocked. * A new sub-story mission unlocked, you can now travel into .hack//Unison, .hack//Epitaph of Twilight, .hack//XXXX, and .hack//ChupChopCase. * Brand-new root town: Salvation Root of Grimheil. * Brand-new quest and Rumor Broker Quest. * Brand new rank Arena challenge in Akashic Tournament, including a new super boss and challengers in high difficulties. * Hidden Challenging Area: The Maze of Time. * New Superboss, such as: ** The Greater Sin ** The Dragon of Mag Mell. Ending B * Critical Mode and Safety Mode unlocked. * A new sub-story mission unlocked, you can now travel into .hack//Unison, .hack//Epitaph of Twilight, .hack//XXXX, and .hack//ChupChopCase. * Brand-new root town: Salvation Root of Grimheil. * Brand-new quest and Rumor Broker Quest. * Brand new rank Arena challenge in Akashic Tournament, including a new super boss and challengers in high difficulties. * Hidden Challenging Area: The Maze of Time. * New Superboss, such as: ** The Greater Sin ** The Dragon of Mag Mell. Ending C * Critical Mode and Safety Mode unlocked. * A new sub-story mission unlocked, you can now travel into .hack//Unison, .hack//Epitaph of Twilight, .hack//XXXX, and .hack//ChupChopCase. * Brand-new root town: Salvation Root of Grimheil. * Brand-new quest and Rumor Broker Quest. * Brand new rank Arena challenge in Akashic Tournament, including a new super boss and challengers in high difficulties. * Hidden Challenging Area: The Maze of Time. * New Superboss, such as: ** The Greater Sin ** The Dragon of Mag Mell. ** ENTIES Data Battle Ending D * Critical Mode and Safety Mode unlocked. * Akira will be a playable main character in Post-Game Content. * A new sub-story mission unlocked, you can now travel into .hack//Unison, .hack//Epitaph of Twilight, .hack//XXXX, and .hack//ChupChopCase. * Brand-new root town: Salvation Root of Grimheil. * Brand-new quest and Rumor Broker Quest. * Brand new rank Arena challenge in Akashic Tournament, including a new super boss and challengers in high difficulties. * Hidden Challenging Area: The Maze of Time. * New Superboss, such as: ** The Greater Sin ** The Dragon of Mag Mell. ** Mysterious Robbed Man Ending E * Critical Mode and Safety Mode unlocked. * A new sub-story mission unlocked, you can now travel into .hack//Unison, .hack//LINK -Twilight Knights-', '.hack//Epitaph of Twilight, .hack//XXXX, and .hack//ChupChopCase. * Brand-new root town: Salvation Root of Grimheil. * Brand-new quest and Rumor Broker Quest. * Brand-new scenario: Summer Vacation Adventure! * Brand new rank Arena challenge in Akashic Tournament, including a new super boss and challengers in high difficulties. * Brand-new lost ground: Hidden Forbidden Creator, Hidden Forbidden Turtoquious, Hidden Forbidden Old City, Hidden Forbidden Labyrinth, and Hidden Forbidden Dark Qualia. * Hidden Challenging Area: The Maze of Time, The Lost Atlantis, and Calamity of Death. * New Superboss, such as: ** The Dragon of Mag Mell. ** Helos-Pierce (Can be unlocked in New Game+) ** Kite (Sora) ** AI Halard ** ???? (Mysterious Red Hooded Man (9)). Severe COMING SOON Benefits Data Transfer Content Revision .hack//IMOQ -Re:Login-''' * Additional story cutscene that ties up to .hack//IMOQ -Re:Login- storyline, a new 5th episode of IMOQ, also .hack//SIGN. * Four-Secret Footage which starring on Helba's perspective regarding the story development of .hack//IMOQ and also tied-up on .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- and Thanatos Report. * Several new e-mails from Helba which originally sent for someone, which contains a lot of stories so far from First to Second Season of .hack story and ties-up to Chrono Link story. * New Footage from Kite's Player, Kazumi Ito in 9 years after his retirement from The World and set up an event for .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- with 5-Minutes video length. * Bonus items and equipment which been added to the game, such as: ** Health Drink 10x, Soul Drop 4x, and Restoration Drop 3x. ** New Equipment: Amateur Blade Metal, Rose Blade, and Wings of Light Blade. ** New Costume: Kite's Uniform, Balmung's uniform, and Tsukasa's uniform ** Earning 100.000 Gil. ** New Key Items: ''The Daybreak of the Twilight Key.'' * All optional E-mails from Black Rose, Kite, Elk/Endrance, Balmung, and Orca which was originally sent in 2020 A.D. before the event of .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- and it also brings deep connection with RIVES event. * Optional Bonus footage which features 'insider developers regarding .hack//IMOQ -Re: Login-', and '''special interviews regarding the past development experience about .hack// and the beginning of the title Series IP begin. .hack//G.U. -Last Recode- Vol.4 Reconnection * Additional story cutscene that connected to .hack//G.U. Vol.4 and also additional reference that connected to that game. * G.U. New Archives Report added, which explains a few plot points that didn't even explain in .hack//G.U. series, including .hack//G.U. Vol.4 Reconnection. * Secret Terminal Disk, which contains a secret diary from Jun Bansyoya that never been explained in the rest of Old Terminal Disk, a new Secret Terminal Disk will patch ways to open for Chrono Link and RIVES story. * Bonus items and equipment which been added to the game, such as: ** Health Drink 10x, Soul Drop 4x, and Restoration Drop 3x. ** New Equipment: Gai Gu Blade, Gate of Ouroboros, and DG-Blade. ** New Costume: Terror of Death, Xth Form, 1st Form, and Ultimate Steel Uniform. ** Earning 100.000 Gil. ** New Key Items: The Harmony of Life and The Terror of Death key. * All optional emails from Haseo which were archives from .hack//G.U. Vol.4 Reconnection which set after the shut down of The World R:2 was originally sent to Ovan and Aina. * Additional emails from Yoshida which was originally sent to Kusabira and AIKA, but it seems that it will lead up to the second episode of Chrono Link. * Optional Bonus footage which features insider developers regarding .hack//G.U. -Last Recode-''' and '''special interviews regarding about the past development experience about G.U. Series. .hack//LINK -Remastered-''' * '''JYOTARO AMAGI's Secret report which is another Terminal Disk which has the same archives format as Jun Bansyoya had, which contains a secret diaries stories that never even seen before, which it serves as a key connection between .hack//LINK and .hack//LINK -Chrono Link-. * Optional email from CC Corp, Anonymous, Kite, Saika, Fluegel, Helba, and AIKA which has an email that connected from the Remastered version and also information regarding benefits data transfer for .hack//LINK -Chrono Link-. * Bonus items and equipment which been added to the game, such as: ** Health Drink 10x, Soul Drop 4x, and Restoration Drop 3x. ** New Equipment: Dual Xth Blade and Twilight Xth Blade. ** New Costume: Manga version and Tokio Knight. ** Earning 100.000 Gil. ** New Key Items: The Parallel of Distance Time Key. * All-new optional story cutscene regarding Saika and Akira's secret message which has a connection with both titles, .hack//RIVES and .hack//LINK -Remastered-. * Optional Bonus Footage regarding .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Development Stage and Behind The Scene Development of Episode 1 -Revision-. Terror * Additional 20 new cutscene that fully tied-up to the first episode, including additional story dialogues. * JYOTARO AMAGI’s Secret Report II which contains about what it might be hinted in the Second Episode and future story, and also his first call with an organization known as MAMA who worked together with him alongside with Jun Bansyoya to further research for R.A. Project for something that very secretly. * Optional emails from CC Corp, Anonymous, and 3 Akira Yoshinori e-mails which referencing few materials from .hack//RIVES will be a key connection to the future story. * Bonus items and equipment, such as: ** Health Drink 10x, Soul Drop 5x, Ressurection Drop 3x, Smoke Screen 2x, and Map 1x. ** Additional Weapon: Pierce of End, Yamato Blade, Deathbringer, BraveBlade, and The Blade of Ourorobus. ** Key Items: The Gate of the Memories card, and Jikon-Gift. * .hack//4Koma -Reborn- three footage added to the gallery movie in Grand Whale. * New Hidden Areas: The Hidden Forbidden Memoria -Mind of Images Self-. * Additional Saika’s secret diaries and Akira’s Diaries added to the game. * Five new sub-mission added to tied-up between First episode and Second episode. * Optional Bonus Footage regarding .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 2 Terror behind the scene, including Insider developers comment regarding about First, Second, and Next Episode of Chrono Link, also teasing a new future development to come. Countdown * Additional 32 story cutscene that fully tied-up to the second episode, including additional story dialogue, and special easter egg. * JYOTARO AMAGI's Secret Report III-VIII and a Message which contains about several unanswered questions that been answered, and including a secret message which was actually delivered to his little sister, Saika Amagi. ** The Secret Report from VI-VIII will contain a piece of valuable information that connected to the future story development (.hack//Versus and Thanatos Report was also been referenced). ** It will be a great tease for future development and what comes next, including introduction and hints that might gonna lead to something in the future story, also regarding Tokio's hidden power data. * Optional Emails from CCcorp, anonymous, and several emails from several character's perspectives, like a message from Fluegel, Cello, Klarinnette, Geist, Saika, AIKA, Kite, Haseo, Tsukasa, and more. * Bonus Items and Equipment, such as: ** Restore Drink 10x, Emperor Soul 10x, Ressurection Soul 5x, Smoke Screen 3x, and Map Scroll 2x. ** Additional 10 Weapon, Armor, and Costume pack. ** Key Items: The Sin of Demonic Dragon Card. * .hack//4Koma -Reborn-''' five footage added to the gallery of Grand Whale. * Parody Mode an additional six footage. * Three additional sub-story missions that tied-up to .hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 3. * Optional Bonus Footage regarding '''.hack//LINK -Chrono Link- Episode 3 Countdown behind the scene, including Insider developers comment regarding future plans after the development. Severe * Additional 25 story cutscene that fully tied-up to the third episodes, including additional story dialogue, special easter egg from .hack//ReCODE -Beyond The World-''', and secret story cutscene. * CyberConnect Corporation Top Secret Report No.0 which told about the event of Immortal Dusk has brought a new depth way and further experiments for Real Digitalization. * Optional Message from "Hello App" from Ryuji Sogabe, Akira Yoshinori, Saika Amagi, Sol, Helos Pierce, and AIKA. * Optional Emails from CC Corp, Anonymous, and several emails from a character's perspective, like Kazumi Ito, Genius, Ryou Misaki, David Steinberg, and Veronica Bain. * Bonus Items and Equipment, such as: ** Restore Drink 10x, Emperor Soul 10x, Ressurection 5x, and Smoke Screen 3x. ** Additional 10 weapons, armor, and costume pack. ** Key Items: '''The Founder of Time Gear card. * .hack//4Koma -Reborn-''' three footage added to the gallery of Grand Whale. * Parody Mode footage added. * Additional sub-story mission that featured a few '''ReCODE characters. * Optional Bonus Footage regarding behind development of .hack//LINK -ChronLink- Episode 4 Severe, including insider developers, a comment regarding planning for the conclusion of Third Season .hack series.